


Modlitwa

by winchestersoul



Series: Destiel & Sabriel One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Prays, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Death, M/M, Prayer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Kolejny słaby one shot, równie krótki jak poprzedni, ale uważam, że nie powinien być dłuższy. Ogólnie mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę was wzruszyłam, jeśli nie, to znaczy, że kijowy ze mnie pisarz. Obiecuję, że kolejny shot będzie dłuższy, ba... Nawet bardzo długi.Proszę o kudosy i komentarze!! To one sprawiają, że mam chęć tworzyć więcej.Pozdrawiam was i do następnego xx





	Modlitwa

_Cas!_

_Minęło już kilka godzin odkąd Cię straciłem. Nie wiem, ile siedziałem nad twoim martwym ciałem, ale już nie mogłem. Przeniosłem je do chaty i przykryłem materiałem, jak będę gotów, spalę je, zasługujesz na to, by pochować cię jak łowcę. Nie zdążyłem się z Tobą pożegnać, powiedzieć ci tylu rzeczy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze już Ciebie nie ma. Czemu odszedłeś? Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić? Obiecałeś, że zawsze przy mnie będziesz, że gdy inni mnie opuszczą, ty zostaniesz._

_Byłeś taki głupi, jak zawsze musiałeś zrobić wszystko po swojemu. Nie to, że mi to przeszkadzało, ale miałem nadzieję, że nauczyłeś się na błędach. Czemu zaufałeś Kelly? Co ten dzieciak ci pokazał, że postawiłeś go ponad mnie? Czy byłeś świadom tego, jak bardzo mnie tym zraniłeś? Czemu wybrałeś jego zamiast mnie? Przecież to nie on cię kochał!_

_Tylko ja..._

_Tak, Cas... Kochałem cię. Kocham i będę kochał, mimo, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę._

_Też byłem głupi. Tak długo zwlekałem z wyznaniem ci moich uczuć, że w końcu nie zdążyłem. Okazało się, że zabrakło mi czasu. Myślałem, że mam wieczność, że jeszcze będę mieć okazje powiedzieć ci... Co prawda na swój sposób... Jak bardzo cię kocham. Jednak ten czas nie nadejdzie. Mogłem to zrobić już dawno, kiedy tylko sobie to uświadomiłem. Prawda jest taka, że od samego początku coś czułem. Też miałem do ciebie słabość. Walczyłem z tym, ale gdy tylko ciebie widziałem, traciłem rozum._

_Tęsknię._

_Tak cholernie tęsknię._

_Na samą myśl o tym, że nigdy nie zobaczę twoich pięknych błękitnych oczu, nie usłyszę twojego głosu... Nie poznam smaku twoich ust, mam chęć płakać. Cas, mam chęć ryczeć jak baba, a ja nie płaczę. Tak mi się wydawało, jednak teraz nie jestem już tego pewien. Twoja śmierć odebrała mi siłę i nie mam chęci już walczyć. To koniec. Jakim jestem łowcą, gdy straciłem swojego anioła. Byłeś nim i nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszego._

_Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem ci odejść. Przepraszam, że nic nie zrobiłem, że nie stanął w twojej obronie. Nie zasłużyłeś na śmierć, nie w taki sposób. To moja wina. To nie ty powinieneś umrzeć tylko ja._

_Cas!_

_Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, byś wrócił. Myślałem już nad paktem, ale nikt nie będzie chciał go podpisać. Crowley'a nie ma, nic nie zrobię._

_Boże, nie mam nikogo._

_Cas!_

_Cholera, Cas!_

_Czemu mnie zostawiłeś, ja sobie nie poradzę. Ja już nie mam siły, już nie chcę. Gdy byłeś tu, miałem jakąś nadzieję, ty byłeś moją nadzieją, ale teraz ona umarła, zniknęła. Razem z tobą. Czuję, jakby ktoś wyrwał kawałek mnie, jakby go spalił. Pozostała tylko pustka._

_Chuck! Czy tam Boże, jak wolisz, nie obchodzi mnie to. Miałeś tu być, miałeś chronić nas, nie pozwolić na to, by któryś z nas zginął. Dałeś mu odejść! Zawiodłem się na tobie, niech cię szlag!_

Upił trochę piwa z kolejnej butelki, zaszlochał.

_Cas, a może ściągnąłbyś tu na ziemię ten swój pierzasty tyłek? Zawsze lubiłem to mówić, obrażałeś się za to, ale tylko żartowałem, lubiłem twój tyłek. Tak, gejowskie, ale prawdziwe. Będę na ciebie czekać, wiesz? Nie spalę twojego ciała, na pewno wrócisz, prawda? Na pewno to wszystko słyszysz i zaraz się pojawisz obok mnie. Proszę, bądź obok, jak tylko otworzę oczy. No i ten..._

_Amen._

Ale gdy otworzył zapłakane oczy, siedział sam w pokoju motelowym z butelką piwa w ręku. Panowała głucha cisza, a wokół panował mrok. Usłyszał jedynie rozbijające się szkło butelki o ścianę, którą właśnie cisnął. Był już pijany, od ponad godziny modlił się, jak bardzo musiał być zdesperowany. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był Sam i ten cały Jack. Nie miał teraz do tego wszystkiego głowy, przecież właśnie stracił miłość swojego życia.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny słaby one shot, równie krótki jak poprzedni, ale uważam, że nie powinien być dłuższy. Ogólnie mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę was wzruszyłam, jeśli nie, to znaczy, że kijowy ze mnie pisarz. Obiecuję, że kolejny shot będzie dłuższy, ba... Nawet bardzo długi. 
> 
> Proszę o kudosy i komentarze!! To one sprawiają, że mam chęć tworzyć więcej.
> 
> Pozdrawiam was i do następnego xx


End file.
